Life is a lie
by canim
Summary: “Glücklich ist nicht, wer anderen so vorkommt, sondern wer sich selbst dafür hält.” Ist Harry glücklich? 2 Jahre nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort fühlt er sich immer noch nicht so. Doch an was liegt das? R
1. Chapter 1

**_"Same Direction" Hoobastank_**

_Whenever I step outside, somebody claims to see the light  
It seems to me that all of us have lost our patience.  
'cause everyone thinks they're right,  
And nobody thinks that there just might  
Be more than one road to our final destination_

_But I'm not ever going to know if I'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction  
And I'm not sure which way to go because all along  
We've been going in the same direction _

Kapitel I

Der Wecker zeigte 3 Uhr morgens, als Harry Potter vergebens versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Schon seit einer Stunde wälzte er sich im Bett herum und wartete darauf, dass ihn die Müdigkeit überkam. Er starrte gebannt auf die Decke und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, wobei er ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken konnte, als er daran dachte, wieso er nicht einschlafen konnte. Er hatte wieder einen Alptraum. Es war aber nicht irgendein Alptraum, den normale Menschen hatten. Vielmehr war es eine qualvolle Wiederholung eines seiner schlimmsten Erlebnisse. Des Erlebnisses, an welches er eigentlich nie wieder erinnert werden wollte, aber fast jeden Tag in seinen Träumen wiedererlebte. Sein Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und stand langsam auf. Einen Moment saß er noch aufrecht im Bett um die Wärme zu spüren, bevor er mit leisen Schritten in Richtung Küche marschierte. Ohne das Licht einzuschalten, holte er sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank, um Wasser zu trinken. Nachdem er das Glas in einem Zug geleert hatte, stellte er es wieder auf die Küchenablage und ging zum Fenster. Es war ein kalter Tag im November. Noch war kein Schnee gefallen, das erklärte auch die trockene Kälte. Es war fast kein Mensch draußen. Alle waren in ihren warmen Betten und schliefen. Ob er das eines Tages auch konnte? Nicht ein Tag verging ohne dass er diesen schrecklichen Alptraum hatte. Jede Nacht sah er das Gleiche. Wie zahllose Menschen seinetwegen ihr Leben ließen, wie so viele verletzt wurden oder von ihren Familien getrennt wurden. Er sah wie er nach jahrelanger Qual Voldemort endlich besiegte. Er sahwie er zum Mörder wurde.

Auch wenn seine Freunde immer sagen, dass das nicht stimmte. Er fühlte, dass das einfach nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Seine Freunde. Ohne sich wäre er ein Nichts. Ohne sie hätte er niemals Voldemort besiegen können. Ja,Ron und Hermine waren ihm eine große Stütze. Er wüsste gar nicht, was er ohne sie gemacht hätte. Sie waren einfach die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen konnte. Bedingungslos halfen sie ihm, wo sie nur konnten. Selbst jetzt noch, wo alles vorbei war. Er konnte sich nur allzu gut an das Gespräch vor zwei Jahren im Fuchsbau erinnern:

_"Harry, wenn du glaubst, wir lassen dich allein losziehen, um die fehlenden Horcruxe zu suchen, dann hast du dich aber geschnitten." Eine wütende und zugleich überraschte Hermine hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und sah ihn böse an. Auch wenn sie versuchte, wütend auf ihn zu sein, so konnte Harry Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Angst ihn zu verlieren. Er stand so schnell auf, so dass der Stuhl, auf dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte, umfiel._

"Versteh doch, das ist meine Sache. Ich will euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen."

"Unnötig? Du meinst, es wäre unnötig zu versuchen, dein Leben zu retten?" Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, was er da sagte. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass sie ihm nicht helfen würden?

_"Oh man Hermine, du verstehst es einfach nicht. Was ist, wenn euch irgendwas passiert? Dann ist es meine Schuld. Ihr habt schon genug für mich getan, das kann ich einfach nicht von euch verlangen." Harry schrie schon fast. Er wollte eigentlich nur seine Sachen packen und unbemerkt das Haus verlassen, doch leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne Hermine gemacht. Sie bemerkte natürlich sein komisches Benehmen und war ihm nachgegangen, wo sie ihn dann auch auf frischer Tat ertappte. _

_Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, blieb genau vor ihr stehen und sah ihr in ihre braunen Augen, die Entschlossenheit widerspiegelte. Ihre Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. _

_"WIR GEHEN MIT!", schrie Hermine jetzt. Wenn er es nicht auf die sanfte Tour wollte, dann gab es immer noch die harte Tour._

_"NEIN, DAS TUT IHR NICHT!"_

"_DOCH!"  
"NEIN!"_

_Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Harry und Hermine sahen wie Ron verwirrt das Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss._

_"Warum schreit ihr denn hier so herum?" fragte er an die zwei gewandt._

_"Es ist nichts!",meinte Harry und wollte die Diskussion ein für alle mal beenden._

_"Von wegen. So leicht kommst du uns nicht davon!" sagte Hermine und sah Harry wieder an._

_"Er wollte sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub machen, um die fehlenden Horcruxe zu suchen"fuhr sie fort, wobei sie nun wieder Ron ansah, der seine Überraschtheit nicht verstecken konnte. Er sah von Hermine, die mit einem 'Ich hab gewonnen-Blick' dastand zu Harry, der nicht glauben konnte, dass Hermine das getan hatte._

"Stimmt das?" fragte er ihn. Doch Harry brauchte nicht zu antworten. Ron wusste auch so, dass Hermine Recht hatte.

_"Harry, wie kannst du nur glauben, dass wir dich einfach so losziehen lassen!"_

_"Aber versteht doch, ich will euer Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen", sagte er nun ruhiger._

_"Glaubst du etwa, wir sind hier sicherer? Überall sind Todesser und Voldemort sucht uns schon. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er uns findet", meldete sich nun wieder Hermine zu Wort, deren Stimme sich auch wieder normalisiert hatte. Sie hatte Recht. _

_"Verstehs doch endlich Harry, du wirst uns nicht mehr los. Einmal Freunde immer Freunde."_

_"Wir werden dich doch nicht hängen lassen, nachdem wir so viele Abenteuer überstanden haben." Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte solche Freunde gar nicht verdient. Sie waren einfach die besten. Er starrte von Ron auf Hermine, die nun Tränen in den Augen hatte._

_"Außerdem bist du der Einzige, den ich so leicht in Schach schlagen kann, so schnell kommst du mir nicht davon",scherzte Ron. _

_"Danke Leute, ihr seid die besten", war alles was Harry sagen konnte._

Ja, so waren seine Freunde. Und dank ihrer Hilfe schaffte er es auch Voldemort und seine Todesser zu besiegen. Ja, er war eben nicht der _große_ Harry Potter. Er war ein Mensch wie jeder andere auch. Mit Stärken und Schwächen.

"Harry?" vernahm er auf einmal eine bekannt Stimme, bevor das Licht angemacht wurde. Er drehte sich um und dort stand sie. Ginny Weasley. Sie trug ein gewöhnliches Nachthemd und hatte die Haare zusammengebunden. Sie lehnte am Türrahmen und sah ihn mit besorgten Augen an, bevor sie zu ihm trat und seine Hand in die ihre nahm.

"Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, als ich dich neben mir nicht sah. Hattest du wieder _den_ Alptraum?" fragte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ginny und er waren seit knapp einem Jahr wieder zusammen. Gleich nach dem Kampf hatte sie versucht ihm eine Stütze zu sein, ihm das Ganze so erträglich wie möglich machen. Doch je mehr sie genau das versuchte, desto mehr bewirkte sie das Gegenteil. Harry tat es unendlich leid, dass er so fühlte, doch es war nicht zu ändern. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, doch er wollte diese Beziehung schon lange beenden. Die Dinge zwischen den beiden liefen nicht so wie sie sollten.

Harry sah in Ginnys irritierte Augen, die noch immer auf eine Antwort warteten.

"Ähm...ja." Er entnahm ihr seine Hand und fuhr sich durch sein schwarzes Haar. Er wich ihrem Blick aus

"Aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Komm gehen wir wieder ins Bett. Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen" bat er sie. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wieder versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern. Das konnte sie nicht. Das konnte nur eine Person.

Er schritt in Richtung Schlafzimmer und spürte förmlich Ginnys skeptischen Blick in seinem Nacken.

Er lag wieder im Bett, als Ginny das Schlafzimmer betrat. Sie legte sich zu ihm und hatte immer noch denselben Blick aufgelegt wir vorhin.

"Hey...Was soll denn der Blick? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist", meinte er und lächelte sie schwach an.

"Wenn du es sagst" war alles was Ginny sagte, als sie das Lächeln erwiderte.

"Also... Gute Nacht!" Er küsste sie rasch auf die Wange und legte sich hin. Zu seiner Verwunderung war er schnell eingeschlafen. Was er nicht mehr bemerkte war, dass nun Ginny nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite. Er konnte ihr nichts vormachen. Nichts war in Ordnung.

Harry saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch im Büro in der Ministeriumsabteilung für Auroren und erledigte einige Akten.Plötzlich riss sein bester Freund und Partner Ronald Weasley die Tür auf, stürmte herein und feuerte die Tür hinter sich wieder zu.

Er schnappte nach Luft und ließ seinen Aktenkoffer erleichtert sinken. Die roten Haare waren unordentlich und er hatte seine Jacke verkehrt herum angezogen. Man merkte, dass er es wohl ziemlich eilig hatte.

"War er schon hier?", fragte er Harry, wobei er immer noch an der Tür lehnte als wäre er daran festegeklebt.

"War wer schon hier?", fragte Harry unschuldig zurück. Er liebte es Ron in Panik zu versetzen.

"Der Weihnachtsmann." Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Na, wer wohl? Miller!"

Miller war der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung im Ministerium. Ron kam fast jeden Tag zu spät zur Arbeit und Miller machte ihn dafür jedes Mal zur Schnecke, doch heute hatte er noch nicht vorbeigeschaut, was allerdings Harry stark wunderte.

"Nein!", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Ron atmete erleichtert wieder aus. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, welches schräg gegenüber von Harrys stand, und zog seine Jacke aus.

"Was hat dich heute aufgehalten?", wollte Harry wissen ohne aber von seinen Akten aufzusehenEr war es inzwischen gewohnt, dass Ron immer öfter zu spät kam. Entweder er musste noch kurz bei seiner Mutter vorbeischauen oder er hatte verschlafen oder aber er konnte sich von Frühstück nicht losreisen, was wohl am häufigsten vorkam.

"Luna!" Ach ja oder aber er wurde von Luna aufgehalten.

Ron setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Harry sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach, doch vergebens.

"Ich habe heute vergessen, meine telepathischen Kräfte zu aktivieren, wenn du also kurz erzählen würdest." meinte er sarkastisch.

"Sie meint, dass wir viel zu wenig zeit miteinander verbringen jetzt, wo wir verlobt sind." Ron und Luna waren schon seit über 5 Jahren zusammen. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. In Hogwarts konnte Ron Luna nie besonders gut leiden und jetzt wollte er sie heiraten. Vor einem Jahr hatte er ihr die alles entscheidende Frage gestellt, woraufhin sie auch zusammengezogen waren. Harry freute sich sehr für Ron.

"Ärger im Paradies?" 

"Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Luna aber manchmal nervt sie einfach. Ich meine, war erwartet sie? Ich bin Auror und sie ist Journalistin. Da gibt es eben Tage, an denen man sich selten oder gar nicht sieht."

"Habt ihr oft Streit?", fragte Harry.

"Nein, das ist es ja. Wir streiten uns fast nie und manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als würde sie mit Absicht irgendwelche Probleme suchen."

"Versteh einer die Frauen", war alles was Harry darauf sagen konnte.

"Ja...das kannst du aber laut sagen", pflichtete Ron bei, bevor er anfing seine Akten zu sortieren.

"Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Ginny?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Ron wollte schon länger, dass es mit Ginny und Harry klappte. Seine Schwester und sein bester Freund, was konnte er sich noch wünschen?

"Ähm...weißt du..." fing Harry an, doch er wurde durch das Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Kurz danach betrat Roger Miller das Büro. Harry war ihm so dankbar dafür, dass er jetzt auftauchte. Er hatte absolut keine Lust Rons Fragen zu beantworten, vor allem nicht, wenn die Antworten darauf so negativ waren.

"Auror Potter." Miller nickte Harry kurz zu, bevor er zu Rons Schreibtisch schritt.

"Auror Weasley. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung, dass Sie mal pünktlich sind. Das bin ich ja gar nicht gewohnt. Welchem Umstand verdanken wir denn die Ehre?", sagte Miller, als er Ron erblickte. Roger Miller war ein großer Mann um die vierzig und hatte graue Strähnen in dem dichten braunen Haar, durchdringend blaue Augen und eine fesselnde dunkle Stimme.

Ron ging nicht weiter auf die rhetorische Frage ein, sondern lächelte sein Gegenüber eher gezwungen an. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron große Mühe hatte sich zu beherrschen. Ron mochte Miller von Anfang an nicht und leider beruhte dies auf Gegenseitigkeit.

"Gut..." sagte Miller und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

"Heute werden Sie endlich Ihren Papierkram erledigen. Wenn Sie fertig sind, sagen Sie mir Bescheid, damit ich Ihnen Ihre nächste Aufgabe erteilen kann."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ wortlos das Büro.

"Dieser Typ macht mich krank. Jeden Tag Papierkram. Ich meine, wozu sind wir Auroren geworden, wenn wir die ganze Zeit irgendwelchen Papierkram erledigen müssen?", murrte Ron, tat aber doch das, was von ihm verlangt worden war. Ron hat­ Recht, aber das sagte ihm Harry nicht, sonst würde er sich nur noch mehr in seine Wut hineinsteigern.

Durch das erneute Klopfen an der Tür wurden die zwei Auroren abermals von ihrer Arbeit unterbrochen. Harry fragte sich wütend, was denn Miller schon wieder wollte. Doch seine Wut verflog augenblicklich, als er die Person erblickte, die gerade in das Büro hereingetreten war.

"Hermine..." war alles, was er hervorbrachte. Ja, seine beste Freundin Hermine Granger war soeben hereingetreten.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Ron unhöflich.

"Eine sehr nette Begrüßung.", kam es schnippisch aus Hermines Richtung.

"Nein, ich meine..."

"Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, um euch daran zu erinnern, dass heute Trio-Abend ist", sagte sie, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste, dass sie vorbeikam um sie daran zu erinnern.

"Ach, ich hätte es fast vergessen Hermine..." Ron legte seine Hand theatralisch auf seine Stirn.

"Was würden wir nur ohne dich machen? Du erinnerst uns _nur_ zum hundertsten mal daran, dass heute Trio-Abend ist und es ist gerade mal 9 Uhr", beendete er seine Ausführungen. Harry konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. Da hatte Ron mal Recht. Immer, wenn es um den Trio-Abend ging, wurde Hermine übereifrig. Trio-Abend. Das war eine Erfindung von ihr. Vor acht Jahren, also gleich nach dem Abschluss hatte Hermine den beiden gestanden, dass sie Angst hat, den Kontakt zu ihnen zu verlieren. Obwohl ihr sowohl Harry als auch Ron das Gegenteil versichert hatten, bestand sie auf den Trio-Abend. Einmal in der Woche, meist der Mittwoch, trafen sie die drei in einem Restaurant in der Winkelgasse und reden über ihr Leben.

"Harry?"

Naja eigentlich nicht direkt über ihr Leben, denn so viel änderte sich innerhalb einer Woche ja nicht.

"Harry?" 

Meist redeten sie über belanglose Dinge oder über alte Zeiten.

"Harry?", schrieen nun Ron und Hermine zugleich.

"Was?", antwortete Harry perplex.

"Sag mal, fehlt dir was? Du wirkst so abwesend", fragte Hermine etwas besorgt und trat näher an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Ihre Berührung war sanft und ließ ihn direkt in ihre braunen Augen sehen.

"Ja...nein...mir fehlt nichts." Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, wobei er Hermines Blickkontakt mied.

"Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde." Er hoffte, dass damit das Thema geklärte wäre.

"Sag mal Hermine...müsstest du nicht im St. Mungos sein?", fragte Ron auf einmal. Hermine war schon seit fünf Jahren Heilerin St. Mungos. Eigentlich wollte sie ja B.ELFE.R weiterentwickeln, doch es war nicht besonders erfolgversprechend und deshalb mussten auch mehrere Personen auf sie einreden, um es ihr auszureden, weil sie damit nur ihr Talent vergeudete. Hermine hat es eingesehen und war deshalb dann auch Heilerin geworden.

"Da bist du ja früh draufgekommen Ron", entgegnete Hermine genervt, wobei sie die Augen verdrehte und ihre Hand wieder von Harrys Schulter nahm.

"Was? Sag mal kannst du keine vernünftige Antwort geben?" 

"Ich bin jetzt schon seit Montag nicht im Krankenhaus gewesen und hab's dir sogar erzählt und du kriegst das erst jetzt mit", blaffte sie zurück. Ron wollte gerade zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzen, als Harry beide unterbrach. Die ständigen Streitereien zwischen den beiden würden wohl nie aufhören.

"O.K. Jetzt hört beide mal auf damit."

"Gut, hier hast du deine vernünftige Antwort. Also, ich habe mir ne Woche freigenommen, weil Brian nämlich die Woche seinen Urlaub hat. Er hat immer so viel zu tun, dass wir uns kaum sehen und deswegen wollen wir eine nette Woche miteinander verbringen", erklärte Hermine. Brian. Schon der Name löste bei Harry ein ungutes Gefühl aus. Hermine war jetzt schon ein ganzes Jahr mit diesem Kerl zusammen, doch Harry immer noch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen.

"Also...ich werd dann mal. Ryan wartet zu Hause auf mich. Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Hermine.

"Was findet sie eigentlich an diesem Kerl?", fragte Harry eher rhetorisch.

"Wieso? Ich mag ihn eigentlich", entgegnete Ron verwirrt.

Doch Harry war mit den Gedanken schon ganz woanders.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Out Of Control"Hoobastank_**

_  
I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded_

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

Kapitel II

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch auftaucht, du?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich und zur Eingangstür schaute. Harry und sie warteten schon seit einer halben Stunde in den drei Besen auf Ron. Er hatte wohl den Trio-Abend vergessen, was eigentlich sehr selten vorkam. Lag wohl eher an der Tatsache, dass Hermine ihn so um die hundert mal daran erinnerte. Harry trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern am Tisch, während er sein Gesicht mit der Hand am Tisch abstützte.

„Nein...", antwortete er schließlich und sah dabei auf seine Uhr, „...sieht nicht so aus, als würde er noch auftauchten." Er lehnte sich zurück und sah Hermine an, die verärgert zu sein schien.

"Ich habs doch gewusst, und dabei war ich heute extra deshalb im Ministerium. Was hat der Kerl bloß? Kann er sich nicht mal merken, dass er einmal in der Woche mit seinen zwei besten Freunden essen gehen soll?" Sie schnaubte verächtlich.

"Anscheinend nicht und das, obwohl du ihn so oft daran erinnert hast. Aber reg dich doch nicht gleich so auf. Es kommt doch nicht so oft vor, dass er fehlt oder?"

"Ja...aber trotzdem macht mich das wütend." Sie trank von ihrem Butterbier und sah Harry an.

"Irgendwas bedrückt dich doch. Ist doch sonst nicht deine Art dich so über Ron aufzuregen...dafür kennst du ihn viel zu gut..." Harry sah sie eindringlich an.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf? Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie schien sich ertappt zu fühlen, denn sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Dann sieh mir mal in die Augen und sag das noch mal!", forderte er, nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und zwang sie damit, in seine grünen Augen zu sehen. Sie schien für einen Augenblick sprachlos. Seine grünen Augen faszinierten sie immer wieder.

"Oh okay...ich gebs zu. Ich bin schlecht gelaunt. Und zwar aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund." Sie mied seinen Blick.

"Und der wäre?" Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

"Ryan und ich hatten einen Streit", meinte sie nur und sah bedrückt auf den Boden. Harry konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, dass er traurig war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er konnte Ryan einfach nicht leiden. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso.

"Na und?" fragte er und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern. "Haben die meisten Paare.", setzte er noch schnell hinzu als er ihren Blick sah.

"Ja aber wir streiten fast nie. Aber in letzter Zeit immer öfter." Sie starrte gedankenverloren auf ihre Hände.

"Sagst du mir warum." Mit einem Mal war sie wieder total aufmerksam und starrte ihn an.

"Ach nichts wichtiges eigentlich..." sie verstärkte die Aussage durch eine Gestikulierung. "Wollen wir endlich bestellen? Ich bin am Verhungern." Sie schnappte sich die Karte und brach die Konversation damit ab.

"Wie du meinst.", war alles, was Harry darauf sagte. Sie verheimlichte ihm etwas, dass spürte er.

Es war spät am Abend, als Harry nach Hause kam. Er hatte einen tollen Abend mit Hermine verbracht. Es war fast so wie in alten Zeiten. Sie waren bis jetzt aus gewesen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte absolut keine Lust gehabt nach Hause zu gehen. Na gut, er wusste warum, aber er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, da es die ganze Sache vielleicht nur erschwerte.

Harry schloss die Tür auf und betrat leise die dunkle Wohnung. Er ging schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer und wollte gerade das Licht einschalten. Allerdings wurde dies schon von einer anderen Person erledigt.

"Wo warst du so lange?" war Ginnys erste Frage. Sie stand an der Wand und hatte die Arme an die Hüften gestemmt. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie nicht gerade glücklich aussah.

"Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich mit Ron und Hermine verabredet war." Sie ignorierend machte er sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

"Ja, das weiß ich, aber was hast du _danach_ gemacht. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass euer sogenannter Trio-Abend um acht beendet ist und jetzt ist es schon fast Mitternacht. Wo warst du also solange?" Sie versucht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch er blockte ab.

"Weg." Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum aber er wollte nicht sagen, dass er bis jetzt mit Hermine aus war.

"Weg also und wo genau warst du weg?", fragte sie ihn ins Schlafzimmer folgend.

"Ach komm schon Ginny. Ich bin müde. Was soll die Fragerei? Ich bin kein kleines Kind." Er zog sich seine Jacke aus und hing sie an der Stuhllehne auf.

"Ja, müde. Das bin ich auch. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr. Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, Harry. Was hast du bloß? Du kommst jeden Tag von der Arbeit nach Hause und redest kein Wort mit mir, wenn ich es nicht tue. Du siehst mir nicht mal in die Augen." Bei diesem Satz drehte er sich um und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie sah verletzt aus. Es tat ihm so leid, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders.

"Mir kannst du es doch sagen. Was bedrückt dich?" Ihr Blick wurde sanfter, was ihn dazu veranlasste wegzuschauen. Er zog sich sein Hemd aus und streifte sich einen Pullover über. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte ihr Hand auf seine Schulter. 'Nicht mal halb so schön' dachte er.

"Es ist nichts!", meinte er nur und streifte ihre Hand von seiner Schulter.

"Es reicht. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Seit Wochen verhältst du dich schon so komisch und willst es dir nicht mal eingestehen. Du erwartest von mir, dass ich dir glaube. Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? Sogar ein Blinder mit 'nem Krückstock würde merken, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Also sag mir endlich was du hast!"

Sie schrie inzwischen. Ginny, selbst überrascht von ihrem Ausbruch, sah ihm wütend und entschlossen in die Augen.

"Du willst wirklich wissen, was los ist? Gut, wenn du es so haben willst...Bitte! Ich habe jede Nacht denselben verdammten Alptraum. Jede Nacht sehe ich wie zahllose Menschen meinetwegen sterben. Wir sie vor meinen Augen ihr Leben aushauchen. Du denkst jetzt bestimmt, dass das vorbeigeht aber das tut es nicht. Seit zwei Jahren nicht. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre wird es schlimmer, wenn..."

Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er konnte ihr nichts so wehtun. Das würde sie nicht verkraften.

"Wenn was?", fragte Ginny ungeduldig.

"Ach nichts!" Er sah wieder weg und wollte den Raum verlassen, als sie ihn noch einmal fragte.

"Wenn was Harry?"

"Es wird schlimmer, wenn ich dich sehe." Er hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht und starrte stattdessen nur auf den Boden. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. "Ich weiß nicht, warum aber immer, wenn ich dein Gesicht sehe, kommen mir die Geschehnisse vor zwei Jahren wieder in den Sinn. Verstehst du nicht Ginny? Es tut mir weh in deiner Nähe zu sein."

Für Ginny brach eine Welt zusammen. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem. Das war das Schlimmste, was er ihr sagen konnte. Ganz langsam drehte er sich um und sah ihr in die Augen, die mit so viel Leid gefüllt waren. Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen, die sie mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken versuchte. Mit einem leisen Plopp apparierte sie in ihre Wohnung.

Ginny saß allein in ihrer Wohnung und dachte über die Geschehnisse nach. Der Streit mit Harry war jetzt schon zwei Wochen her. Seit dem hatte sie ihn weder gesehen, noch hatte sie ihm geschrieben. Er hatte sich auch nicht gemeldet, was sie nicht weiter verwunderte.

Sie wusste, dass er Alpträume hatte aber nicht, das es so schlimm war. Aber das schlimmste war das, was er ihr zum Schluss gesagt hatte. Sie spürte wieder wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen ansammelten. Es tat so weh. Es tat so unendlich weh, von dem Menschen zurückgewiesen zu werden, den man am meisten liebt. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, warum sein Leid sich verschlimmerte, wenn er ihr Gesicht sah.

_"Lass sie los Voldemort!" sprach Harry voller Hass zu seinem Gegenüber._

_"Und was ist, wenn nicht. Gestehs dir endlich ein Potter. Du kannst rein gar nichts gegen mich ausrichten. Deine kleine Freundin hier ist mir nur ein bisschen behilflich", antwortete dieser. Er hatte Ginny vor sich und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Eine kleine Bewegung und er würde den Avada Kedavra aussprechen. Sie waren auf einer Straße in London. Überall waren Leute, die dieses Schauspiel verfolgten. Hermine und Ron konnten nur ungläubig zusehen. Irgendwie hatte es Voldemort geschafft, Ginny in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Sie war nur einen Augenblick unachtsam gewesen und dieser Moment reichte aus, um ihm in die Fall zu tappen. Völlig ängstlich sah sie Harry in die Augen. Harry machte Anstalten zu Ginny zu gehen._

"Mach ja keine Dummheiten Potter...sonst." er näherte seinen Zauberstab Ginnys Rücken bis er ihn berührte. Er nickte mit seinem Kopf einem seiner Todesser zu und dieser brachte ohne zu Zögern zehn Menschen um, die gerade vorbeigingen. Unschuldige Menschen.

_"Nein!" schrie Harry doch es war bereits zu spät._

_"Was denn Potter? Willst du mich etwa aufhalten? Versuchs doch...und sieh dabei zu wie ich deine kleine Freundin hier umbringe."_

_"Du feiges Schwein." _

_"Na na...nicht frech werden sonst." Er nickte wieder demselben Todesser zu, der wieder ohne jeglichen Widerstand zehn Menschen umbrachte. _

_"Hör endlich damit auf...verdammt. Lass die unschuldigen Menschen in Ruhe. Sie haben dir doch überhaupt nichts getan!" schrie Harry schon fast verzweifelt._

_"Ich brauche keinen Grund um etwas zu tun. Ich bin Lord Voldemort.", meinte Voldemort nur selbstsicher, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach._

"HALT DEN MUND! HALT DEINEN VERDAMMTEN MUND!", schrie Harry wütend. Er spürte förmlich die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Eine sichtbare Aura hatte sich um ihn aufgebaut und mit einer kleinen Handbewegung flog Voldemorts Zauberstab aus dessen Hand. Voldemort, überrascht von Harrys Ausbruch, hatte gar keine Zeit sich zu wehren. Mit einem erneuten Kopfnicken gab er seinen Todessern zu verstehen, dass sie sich zurückzogen. Die Auroren stürmten auf die verletzten Menschen zu um zu sehen, ob sie noch lebten. Doch keiner hatte es überlebt. Die Gedächtnisse der umstehenden Leute wurden gelöscht. Harry rannte auf Ginny zu und konnte sie gerade noch halten, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Durch das plötzliche Klopfen an der Wohnungstür schrak Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Sie stand auf und wollte gerade in den Flur um die Tür zu öffnen, als sie sich im Wohnzimmer umsah. Überall lagen Papiertaschentücher verstreut und auf dem Sofa lag eine Decke, mit der sie sich wohl irgendwann zugedeckt haben musste. Schnell sammelte sie die Taschentücher ein und schmiss sie in den Mülleimer. Sie rollte noch schnell die Decke zusammen und ließ sie hinter einem Kasten verschwinden. Abermals klopfte es. Gerade wollte Ginny die Tür aufmachen als sie ihr Spiegelbild am Spiegel erblickte. Sie hatte dunkle Augenringe und ihr sonst so glattes und seidiges Haar war zerzaust. Der ihr viel zu große Pullover schien dreckig zu sein, doch Ginny kümmerte es nicht. Mit einem Schwung machte sie die Tür auf und er blickte zu ihrer großen Überraschung…

„Luna?" Luna Lovegood stand vor der Tür und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Hi, Ginny. Ich war zufällig in der Nähe und wollte mal sehen wie es dir geht. Ähm…darf ich reinkommen?" Sie blickte sie sich ein bisschen in der Wohnung um.

„Ja, klar!" antwortete Ginny. Der plötzliche Besuch ihrer Freundin überraschte sie sehr. Ja, sie waren noch Freunde aber sie hatten den Kontakt eigentlich nicht so ganz freiwillig aufrechterhalten. Großen Anteil daran hatte nämlich die Verlobung von Ron und Luna. Ginny hielt Luna die Tür auf und folgte ihr geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer. Von allen Menschen, die sie kannte hatte sie Luna am allerwenigsten erwartet.

„Soll ich dir was zu trinken bringen?" fragte Ginny höflich, aber mit einem bewussten Unterton in der Stimme. Sie war mies drauf und war momentan nicht gerade erpicht auf einen Besuch, auch nicht, wenn dieser von einer Freundin war.

„Oh nein, danke. Ich bleib nicht lange.", antwortete Luna und setzte sich auf die Couch. Ginny nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

„So…"

„So…", wiederholte Luna. „Wie geht es dir? Ich hab dich schon eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen."

„Mir geht es gut." Meinte Ginny und drehte ihren Kopf weg.

„Wirklich?" fragte Luna noch einmal eindringlich. Ginny konnte ihr nichts vormachen. Ihr ging es nicht gut. Das konnte man an ihren Augen sehen.

Ginny konnte ihre Maske nicht mehr aufrechterhalten. Sie brauchte jemanden zum Reden. Ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor sie anfing zu weinen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Oh…Ginny…" Luna stand auf und setzte sich neben Ginny. Sie nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und strich ihr übers Haar, wobei sie aufmunternde Worte sprach:

„Es wird bestimmt alles wieder. Was immer es auch ist, ich bin mir sicher, es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Nein, es kommt nicht wieder in Ordnung. ….ich ….ich hab alles vermasselt.", brachte Ginny nur schwer unter unsäglichen Tränen hervor.

„Was hast du vermasselt? Wovon redest du überhaupt?", fragte Luna und drückte Ginny ein bisschen von sich weg, damit sie ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

So gut sie konnte erzählte Ginny ihr kurz und bündig worum es ging. Luna hörte mitleidig zu.

„Er hasst mich sicher…", meinte Ginny, bevor sie noch heftiger begann zu weinen.

„Nein, er hasst dich doch nicht. Rede doch nicht so einen Blödsinn. Er braucht nur etwas Abstand, um sich von den Geschehnissen zu erholen. Keine Angst, warte noch ein bisschen und dann seid ihr wieder zusammen."

„Nein, ich glaube es ist endgültig aus. Er kann mich nicht ertragen. Was könnte es da noch schlimmeres geben? Ich hab ihn seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde er noch vorbeikommen." Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg und sah auf Lunas T-Shirt, das von ihrer Heulerei nass geworden war.

„Es tut mir echt leid, Luna. Meinetwegen hast du jetzt ein nasses T-Shirt."

„Ach was. Wofür sind denn Freunde da?"

Hermine kam gerade von einem anstrengen Tag vom St. Mungos nach Hause. Sie wollte sich nur hinlegen und durchschlafen. So viele Verletzte hatte es schon seit langem nicht gegeben. Sie betrat die Wohnung und hing ihren Mantel im Flur auf. Ob Ryan schon zu Hause war.

„Ryan! Bist du zu Hause?", fragte sie in die Wohnung.

„Ja! Bin oben." kam es von oben. Hermine lächelte froh. Gut, dass er zu Hause war. In letzter Zeit war es immer öfter spät nach Hause gekommen. Hermine befürchtete schon, es läge an ihr und den dauernd anfallenden Streitereien. Schnell rannte sie nach oben und entdecke ihn im Schlafzimmer.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte sie und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Er lag auf dem Bett und starrte auf die Decke. Bei ihrer Stimme drehte er sich sofort zu ihr und stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Hey..hallo…" Er küsste sie rasch auf die Lippen. „Ich liege hier nur so rum…mir war langweilig. Gut, dass du jetzt hier bist." Er küsste sie noch mal. Diesmal länger und inniger.

„Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen aber leider kann ich nicht bleiben. Ich muss los." Sie löste sich von ihm und ging zum Schrank, um sich umzuziehen.

„Wo muss du denn hin?", fragte er und legte sich wieder aufs Bett, während er sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie einen schwarzen Pullover hervorholte und ihn bemusterte.

„Ich muss noch schnell zu Harry.", antwortete sie und befürchtete auch gleich, dass er deswegen wieder durchdrehen würde.

„Wieso?", fragte er und beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Er will mit mir über etwas wichtiges reden, hat er gesagt." Sie blickte ihm nun wieder in die Augen und konnte pure Abneigung gegenüber ihrem besten Freund erkennen.

„Hey, was soll der Blick?" sie zog sich ihre Bluse aus und streifte den Pullover über.

„Ach nichts…komm nicht so spät nach Hause.", meinte er grummelnd und ging nach unten.

‚Na toll' dachte sie. Aber wenigstens hatten sie sich diesmal nicht gestritten. Ein großer Fortschritt.


End file.
